The present invention relates to an emergency switch, and more particularly to the emergency switch for preventing accidents resulting from any trouble made in either a control cable (hereinafter referred to as "cable") which is used for remote control in industrial apparatus or a mechanism connected to such a cable.
In a running motorcycle, when a carburetor makes any trouble, a throttle valve is maintained in the opening state, and does not return when a grip is returned. Therefore, the motorcycle runs without control to thereby cause an accident. In another case of a snowmobile, when the carburetor is frozen while the snowmobile is running, the throttle valve cannot be returned. As a result, an accident happens. Furthermore, any accident is caused by snap of the cable in rare cases. However, until now, any device which can detect such troubles made in the cable or apparatus employing cables is not known. For this reason, the accidents as mentioned above cannot be prevented before it happens.